The subject matter herein relates generally to grounding connector assemblies.
Some electrical systems utilize electrical connectors to interconnect two circuit boards, such as a motherboard and daughtercard. In some systems, to electrically connect the electrical connectors, a midplane circuit board is provided with front and rear header connectors on opposed front and rear sides of the midplane circuit board. Other systems electrically connect the circuit boards without the use of a midplane circuit board by directly connecting electrical connectors on the circuit boards.
However, as speed and performance demands increase, known electrical connectors are proving to be insufficient. Signal loss and/or signal degradation is a problem in known electrical systems. Additionally, there is a desire to increase the density of electrical connectors to increase throughput of the electrical system, without an appreciable increase in size of the electrical connectors, and in some cases, a decrease in size of the electrical connectors. Such increase in density and/or reduction in size causes further strains on performance.
In order to address performance, some known systems utilize shielding to reduce interference between the contacts of the electrical connectors. However, the shielding utilized in known systems is not without disadvantages. For instance, electrically connecting the grounded components of the two electrical connectors at the mating interface of the electrical connectors is difficult and defines an area where signal degradation occurs due to improper shielding at the interface. For example, some known systems include ground contacts on both electrical connectors that are connected together to electrically connect the ground circuits of the electrical connectors. Typically, the connection between the ground contacts is located at a single point of contact.
Additionally, carrying the shielding across the interface between the electrical connector and the circuit board has proven to be difficult. Some known systems use a plurality of ground bars that interconnect the electrical connector and the circuit board. Assembly of the ground bars is complicated. The ground bars increase the number of components required for assembly of the system.
A need remains for an electrical system that provides efficient shielding to meet particular performance demands. A need remains for an electrical system that provides redundant grounding connections. A need remains for an electrical connector that is efficiently electrically grounded to a circuit board.